1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a document management system and a document management method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, interest in how to assure security of information assets has been increased both in individuals and business enterprises. As one of the methods to assure security thereof, there has been proposed a technique for managing printed paper documents and the like by a central server. There has been proposed another technique for making individual paper documents retain attribute information instead of managing printed paper documents by a central server. According to other techniques, unauthorized copying can be prevented and a copy document can be traced. An interrelation among multiple copy documents can be known. The document is managed by using a sheet with a wireless tag embedded.